Remembrance
by RebondChaos
Summary: A Story of Anju s life after her awakenings, and after her sister left. A story when Koibuchi Suguru, regain his memories of Anju, and make his moves to meet again with her. And the troubles of his action for both of them, vampires, and vampire hunters
1. Remembrance

**Disclaimer! = I Do Not Own Chibi Vampire**

I know that the general idea of this story is not that original, idea of VampireXVampire Hunter is quite common. But since I read the chapters when Anju becoming full vampire I cannot stop myself to think about this story. I had this story in my mind for at least 3-4 months, but could not write it down because I am becoming lazy to write down story in English for the time being.

So that, enough of my comments right now, thx for take a peek of this story and I hope you can read it until very end.

Constructive critics are welcomed. And if I made mistakes in my fiction, please correct me. English is not my specialty, you know….Thus, I do not take any extra lesson/cram in English. =_=

Enjoy!

**Part 1**

"Remembrance"

It is Been 6 months after Anju`s awakenings. And, it is been 1 month after Karin left the family. Anju Maaka, youngest daughter of Maaka Family, 12 years old, a prodigy. She is now sitting on the balcony of her house, watching over things from height especially, watching over her sister from afar.

And there is it, Karin Maaka, walking out from convenient store near Anju`s house.

_Why does my sister always have to go to a convenient store near to our house?_

Anju`s signing. And, suddenly, She realized what is she thinking

_What? Near to our house….. ?"Our" house?_

After realizing it, Anju signing again, this time, deeply. She have not accustomed herself about Karin`s leaving. It just one month after Ren Maaka, her brother wipes away memories of her sister, Karin Maaka

Anju Knows that is useless to keep depressing about it, regretting it. But, after she sees her sister happiness, she knows it is a best choices. Yet, she feels sad about it, thinking that she will never be able to talk to her anymore. Yes, remembering about memories they makes together, painful for her.

Not long after Karin disappeared from Anju`s sight, not her bats sight, Anju feel her thirst. Yes, Anju is no longer a child. She is now a full grown vampire. After make sure of the safety of her sister, she makes her way to feasting to people's blood

After finishing it, Anju is now going back to her home. She is not realized that someone has placed a camera beneath the road lamp.

_That camera has recorded all of Anju`s activities, from approaching her target, hugging him, biting him, and erasing his memories._

On the other hand, Suguru Koibuchi, whose got bitten by Anju Maaka at her "graduation" is now starting his new life, He still got nice grade at school, but he change his school option for middle school. He is now a middle school student who always tops at class, but he now has much friends, thanks to Anju. When he lost his "Loneliness", He starting to talked with his mom, to let him be friends to people. At first, his mother hardily refused. Even lock him down at the basement.

But, with Koibuchi`s hard efforts, he is now succeed. He even made some girl friends and quite popular with guys. But, still, he got some emptiness in his heart, as if he already lost something's in his heart. And that is, Anju Maaka, the girl he love at grade school

Everyone said that she transferred to another far away school. Even the teachers said so. And he, himself, is the ones that chatting with Anju at her last day at school.

But, Koibuchi`s cannot recall all the things he talked with Anju. No, he remembered it. But,

_Something's feels not right…_

He is sure, that Anju talked about something else's when they talked at last time. He sure Anju did something's to him

_He only remember when Anju tells him that she wont be able to come to school anymore, and that he wont afraid of being alone anymore_

"If it according theory, after losing someone we love, and at same time have to part from all of your friends, how you can be so brave to oppose your mother?"

That is the ones that popped out from Koibuchi`s mind all along. 6 months, and he never guessed it. Six months, and he still cannot forget her.

He walked out from his cram school together with Sera, The boy that always being his friend since grade school. Sera is falling in love with Anju since grade school too, together with koibuchi

"Hey, Koibuchi! you tops again at our cram school. You sure are the greatest!" said sera

"Not really, you are exaggerating me, Sera-kun" said Koibuchi humbly

"Nah, you sure are incredible" said Sera

"For what?" said koibuchi

"It is for your effort to convince your mother and to get more popular amongst people" Said Sera

"yeah… but, I myself did not know how I did it" said koibuchi

"why?" ask Sera

"I just fells burning up inside, wanting to change. And before I knew it, I already like this" said Koibuchi

"Now you mention it, you change after her left" said Sera in sad tones

"Yeah….." said Koibuchi, remembering Anju.

Now, Koibuchi is 13, he is 6 months older than Anju as well as Sera, who 7 months older than Anju.

After a light talk with his friend, Sera, Koibuchi walked home. As usual, he chatted a little with his mom. Which never been done before,

"Welcome Suguru-chan!" said her mother warmly.

"yeah, I am home, mother" said Koibuchi

"How your cram school tests?" ask his mother

"Fine," said Koibuchi while searching a piece of paper and hand it to his mother

"wow, you get a full marks again this time!" said his mother cheerfully

"yes, mother" reply Koibuchi

And after that little chat, Koibuchi going to his room at the second floor. He sits down at his desk in front of his laptop.

He opens his Laptop, checking his mail, hoping there is a reply of people who have an idea of Anju`s tracks.

He depends on a piece of photo He got from one of his grade school classmates, when Anju sit down at her desks, gazing at the window.

He treasure it, and hoping to meet her again. It been 6 months since it. But, there is no single reply. Disappointed, He Drag his mouse on exit choices, and immediately stopped when there is someone who using chat on him

~ Part 1 Finished ~

Author's note = this is my openings from my Chibi Vampire/Karin story. I hope it pokes your interest. Thanks for reading! Please read and review it. Because it encourages me to update it faster

And if you have another free time, please check another of my Karin fiction. "Loneliness, Regret, Anger, Sadness, and happiness" it is a collection of my poems I made while reading and watching this awesome story. From everyone's point of view.


	2. Offer

**Disclaimer! = I Do Not Own Chibi Vampire/Karin **

**it belongs to Yuna Kagesaki-sensei**

This is a short chapter, I know about it. But, it is makes the readers even more curious, right? Anyway, the last sentence is a great sentence to finish this chapter, right?

Constructive Critics all welcomed! And if I made a mistakes in my fiction, please correct me!

Enjoy! xd

**Part 2**

"The Offer"

It is 21.00 PM when Koibuchi received that chat. It is been a while, But, he get both of good and bad feelings.. Somehow, He got a feeling that he would be able to see Anju one more time, But he also got a feeling that he is been dragged into a big matter

"Hey, how are you?" Said that man who using chat on him

"Hey, I am fine, and you?" said Koibuchi

"Fine, I am here for a request" said that man

"What is your request?" said Koibuchi

"First, do you know who I am?" ask that man

"I do not know, but, it seems that you know me." Said Koibuchi

"You agreeing my request just from that? " Said that man

"I not agreeing it, I just want to know about it firsts." Said Koibuchi

"I see. You know Anju Maaka, right?" said that man

Koibuchi heart race increased. He already waits for someone who knows about her to show up in front of him. And now, he is currently talking to someone who knows Anju.

"Yes, I know." Said Koicbuchi. With so much hope while write down that sentence

"Good. I have a request about it. You are searching about her, which means you know her. And so does us." Said that man

"You know where is her?" ask Koibuchi

"Sort of" said that man

"Where will we meet?" ask Koibuchi

"Wherever you wanted" said that man

"Okay," said Koibuchi

Later on, Koibuchi explained where and when they will meet. And, he also got the name and appearance of that man. That man name is Drake Von Lumina. From the information Koibuchi had, He is wearing dark visor, and always wearing a set of head phones at his ears. Not to mention, He is wearing a blue T-shirt with a red vest to cover the T-Shirt.

He got a messy, Black and short hair all of his hair is pointed up. So you will got a feeling that he is a victim of thunder incident.

10 minutes of walking, He found that man. Standing below a big three and look like he is watching a recording on his Cell Phone

"Hey! Are you Mr Drake Von Lumina?" said Koibuchi

"Yes, I am you must be Kobuchi-san, right?." Drake answered

"Yes. I am here for the information!" Said Koibuchi in rush

"No need rush into things, Mind to take a sit?" Said Drake while showing him a seat, a bench next to the three. Drake taking his seat himself.

Koibuchi follow him and sit next to him

"Okay then, first, do you know what exactly Anju is?" said Drake

"Huh? What are you talking?" said Koibuchi, confused

"Just watch this" said that man while offering him his cell phone. Showing the scene when Anju biting on person

Koibuchi take that cell phone at watch the video. It shows all. That recorded back there at the park

Shocked, Koibuchi gulped.

_Anju Maaka, The woman I love…. Is a….. vampire…._

~ Part 2 Finished ~

Thanks For Reading! If you don't mind, review please?


	3. Doubt

**Disclaimer! = I Do Not Own Chibi Vampire/Karin **

**it belongs to Yuna Kagesaki-sensei**

This is a short chapter, I know about it. But, it is makes the readers even more curious, right? Anyway, the last sentence is a great sentence to finish this chapter, right?

Constructive Critics all welcomed! And if I made a mistakes in my fiction, please correct me!

**Part 3**

"Doubt"

After seeing that video, a glimpse about something rushed into Koibuchi mind, an image of Anju, when she is collapsing at the back of stage.

Koibuchi remembers, about all the time Anju collapsed, and how she is weak to the sun, all her absence, and a strange rumor about her

A glimpse comes again in koibuchi`s mind. It is about Anju`s absence

"_Ah!"_

"_Maaka came"_

"_Eh? That's pretty rare"_

"_Ah, it is cloudy today"_

"_I don't know why, but she only comes on cloudy or rainy days"_

On the different occasion, Koibuchi remembers about strange rumors that spread in school. About Anju`s doll, Boogie

"_Nee"_

"_It is dangerous, yuika-chan"_

"_What?"_

"_I mean, about Maaka`s doll"_

"_Making her your enemy is dangerous"_

"_In the first semester, the teacher….."_

"_Warned her not to bring that doll to school but…."_

"_He called her aside after class"_

"_And when they came back"_

"_Oh… that d-d-d-doll is r-really im-important t-to you isn't it?, hahaha s-sorry sorry" said that teacher who called Maaka_

"_He suddenly had 180 degree of opinion"_

"_Sensei still won't tell us what happened in that room"_

"_She is scary, that Maaka"_

That is a story from the day when Anju came to school. The day after that, Boogie already been given back to Anju. Teranish Yuika, who pick Boogie up, never told anyone why she giving it back

I addition, Anju came much frequently in the start of new semester, before she transferred. Or, is she?

"So, how about it?" Drake said

"Uh… Vampires are true, isn't it?" ask Koibuchi in disbelief tone

"Yes, it's true" Said Drake

Koibuchi lowered his hand, clasping his hands. "So, the favor you are asking me should be"

Drake put his cell phone in his pocket. "Yes, you guessed it all right, I want to gather information you know, and maybe, you can join us."

"We are vampire hunter," Drake said

"Vampire.. Hunter?" said Koibuchi, meaning, if he wants to meet Anju, he must become one of it, vampire hunter. Meanings, killing Anju

"Yes, interested? You might have change to meeting her. You don't have to kill her" said Drake

"So.. What would you do after capturing her?" said Koibuchi, hoping that is should not be too bad for Anju

"We just have to put her into prison. Blood will be given regularly, and, if they are proclaimed as clean vampire, then, they are free" said Drake

"Clean? What do you mean? And, why you have to capture them? What did they do wrong?" said Koibuchi

"Okay, here is the story," said Drake, Pulling out a small book from his pocket, and hand it to Koibuchi

"Read it" said Drake

_Past-Modern Vampire Era_

_Vampire, a creature that lurking in the darkness for over billions years, always been mentioned as a cruel blood sucking demon, as if they suck lives from their victim. _

_That sentence is not really wrong, but not exactly right. Vampire is sucking people's feeling, which depends of those vampires' affinities_

_So that, risen a group of people who brave enough to fight for the scared people, they are scared of the researcher's words which says that if a vampire sucking our feelings, we will be a different person, and not to mention, they are erasing our memories, which of course important to us_

_So, the town people raged. Leaded by that group who proclaimed to be a vampire hunter, to hunt down all vampires in this world _

_The hunted down vampires, divided themselves. Some are still hiding at that town, some is taking a ship to sail into different countries, and many of them been killed._

Koibuchi gulped down. And continue reading

_Those survived vampire, is now feasting in hiding. They do that openly in the past. Learned from those incidents, they are now more intelligent than before_

_Among those vampires, once a thousand years, a puushuke, the vampire survivor is born. For all those years, puushuke is being sacrificed. To solved fertility problem in vampires. So they can have a child once again. The ultimate sacrifice_

_And after more than 200 years of hiding, it is raised from one of vampire's families, From Marker clan, which now is known as Maaka families a first puushuke that stopped blood producing from her body. Which before her, all puushuke is died because of their blood producing, which never stopped, not before the host died._

_From that incident, current vampire ages are called past modern vampire era. Because, vampires now having a mutation from what they should be. It is happens to their new born children from Maaka families, that for the very firsts time, vampire can make a normal human into vampire, by giving humans their blood. A re-field is born. They become vampire underlings, that is, Mindless zombie._

_First spreading happens to newborn child from Maaka families, No, from all Maaka families, spreading though blood, any other vampire families is the same. But, their blood is not as strong as Maaka families. _

Koibuchi stopped reading. In disbelieve. Closing the book he held in his hands

"Ok, what is your answer?" asked Drake

_Anju….._

~Part 3 Finished~

Author's note = thanks for reading! I appreciated your reviews!


End file.
